a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means and method of temporarily lighting relatively large areas, and inparticular, to a means and methods for providing controlled and variable temporary lighting.
b. Problems in the Art
A wide variety of events occur which need temporary lighting. For example, movie scenes being shot at locations remote from a sound stage usually require supplementary light, even in daytime hours. As another example, on-the-spot television news reports at night could use powerful, wide scale lighting. Still further, certain special events, whether at day or at night, may need this type of lighting, but cannot justify installation of permanent lighting.
A conventional way of meeting these needs is utilization of whatever portable or semipermanent lighting is available. This can be in the form of temporary light poles or towers to which are fixed one or more light fixtures. This type of temporary lighting requires substantial personnel and equipment to both erect and disassemble the structures. Also, it is usually somewhat difficult to adjust the aim of the fixture or fixtures once erected on the structures. While this method does allow elevation of several high powered, wide area lighting fixtures, it takes a lot of time simply to get these lights constructed and operational. Once done, they are difficult to reposition and adjust. A worker must physically climb or use a mechanical lift to move to the top of the boom to adjust the lights.
With movie making, such a system is limiting because of the amount of time needed and the high cost of construction in remote shoots. It does not give the lighting director much flexibility once erected. Such systems also lack precision and control. To adjust the lights requires more equipment and expense.
This type of method is generally unacceptable for transient activities such as news reporting. The event has come and gone before any such lights can be constructed. The cost of such construction is also generally prohibitive.
Special events usually provide more time to set up lighting. However, again, the time and labor required is substantial and leaves room for more economical solutions.
If some sort of semipermanent or fixed structures are not used, reliance generally must be placed on more portable lighting fixtures which are much smaller and put out much less light. For example, fixtures can be put on small portable stands or secured to cameras or the like. Such lights are limited in the amount of light output they can create and the ability to control the created light; and therefore, are limited as to the area they can cover.
Room therefore exists in the art for a lighting system which can meet these types of needs. Attempts have been made to satisfy these needs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167, issued to inventors Gordin and Drost, entitled REMOTE CONTROL, MOVABLE LIGHTING SYSTEM, illustrates one such attempt. A large tractor truck carries a crane which can raise and somewhat articulate an array of light fixtures. An on-board generator and associated electronics allows operation of the crane and provides a variety of controls for the aiming of and beam pattern issued by each fixture in the array. The truck and crane can therefore be loaded with the light fixtures, driven to a required location, and have all components necessary to relatively quickly connect the fixtures into an array, and then erect the array of fixtures and power those fixtures.
A primary example of the use of such a system is with respect to special events such as night time football games. Several of the trucks can be positioned spaced around the outside of a football stadium. The crane can erect the fixtures tens of feet in the air so that the light is projectable onto the playing surface over the walls of the stadium. To accomplish this, each of the fixtures has to be a high power highly efficient light unit that, when combined with all the fixtures, can produce the type of light to cover such a wide area, and maintain the high level of light needed for television to produce an adequate picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167 is incorporated by reference herein. It discusses in detail how a lighting system that can cover a relatively wide area can at the same time be fairly mobile, and then very flexible. It allows both substantial and subtle control of lighting, either compositely for the entire light array, or with respect to groups of or individual fixtures.
Others have attempted to meet the needs expressed above by utilizing a crane to simply suspend one or more light fixtures. Those methods are deficient in that while they do allow some mobility, as well as the ability to elevate high powered lights to substantial heights, there is a significant absence of control of fixture aiming or of beam pattern once erected and elevated. Most of the systems also are not self-contained, in the sense that they require an auxiliary power source that is not on board.
The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167, therefore represented a significant advance in the art. However, there are still matters which can be improved upon, and problems which have not been adequately solved.
For example, improvement in the set up speed, mobility and flexibility of such a system is needed. A movie director may desire to shoot a scene on a crowded big city street. A light source may be required to be set up, moved and tested in various locations and orientations until it is found acceptable. Large semi-truck tractor vehicles may not have sufficient maneuverability. Additionally, they simply may not be able to be driven to a desired location. In such situations, the large temporary lighting support structures are probably out of the question. The hourly cost of shooting movies is anywhere from thousands of dollars to tens of thousands of dollars. Therefore, the ability to quickly and efficiently adjust lighting, as well as control lighting output, can represent significant money savings.
There is need also for improvement in how much positioning control is available once a mobile platform is in place. Conventional crane assemblies allow the crane arm to be extended substantially, as well as some movement of the arm angularly and rotationally. However, the crane generally is for elevating an item, and has limitations as to orientations and degree of articulation.
Still further, room for improvement exists as to how quickly lighting can be set up in operative condition. The need exists for an absolute minimum amount of construction or setup steps once on sight, to minimize the amount of time to bring the lights into position to operate. This need can easily be envisioned with respect to an emergency situation, or a fleeting news event.
Additional room for improvement exists with respect to a system such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167. More flexibility with respect to the adjustment and control of individual fixtures is desirable. More comprehensive control of all the components, including electrical components, of the system is desirable.
Still further, an important aspect of such a system is the ability to transport it without requiring substantial disassembly, or substantial storage or even packaging of the components during transport. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167, the light fixtures must be disassembled from the end of the crane during transport because of their fragile nature and because they can not be sufficiently stabilized. This presents the requirement, however, that they be reattached once the truck arrives at the desired location.
Also, improvement is required of the components of such a system because of the wear and tear, environmental factors, and other operational realities which must be dealt with for a mobile lighting system that must be used in varying climates, locations, and weather. For example, the system must be able to work in conditions of precipitation. It also must adequately provide cooling for high power lighting fixtures. This all must be done while also making the components resistent to debris, dirt or moisture experienced while being operated and adjusted (in multiple phases), or during transport.
Additionally, room for improvement needs to be made in the ability to maintain equipment, or replace components, if needed. The goal is to provide a system which one person can drive to the desired location, and then within a matter of a very few minutes erect the lights and provide a lighting pattern desired for the moment or event. The goal also would be to allow the system to be maintained and parts replaced within a matter of minutes, even though the system utilizes complex and heavy duty parts and components.
It can therefore be seen that a real need exists in the art for improvement. A primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which is easily transported to the desired location; and once at the location can be easily maneuvered to different locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which has a wide variety of adjustment features to locate and aim the lighting fixtures once on location.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which can provide high levels of lighting to relatively large areas; and high intensity lighting, as desired.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which can provide high powered, high intensity, wide scale lighting from a relatively small, highly mobile platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which can be transported for long distances in virtually a ready-to-operate condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which deters interference by environment or travel with the operation of the lighting components.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which can be elevated tens of feet into the air, or articulated beneath the level of the mobile platform, if desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which can individually control the aiming and beam pattern issued by each individual lighting fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which is entirely self-contained including power, electrical components, cooling system, environmental protection systems, and control systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which minimizes the amount of labor involved in transport and operation.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which allows remote monitoring of operating parameters of the system to insure that it is operating efficiently and correctly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile lighting system which is efficient, economical, and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.